


Grind

by carpe_cullen



Series: 30 Days of NSFW [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Emilie are on vacation and end up going to a local nightclub, where things begin to get a little hot and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind

Cullen wanted her. All night she tortured him with the tight red dress, dangerously hugging every curve of her body and she writhed against him to the steady beat of the club music. His thoughts we clouded with visions of her naked body, her full breasts bouncing at his every thrust, her nails digging into his skin, her moans ringing in his ears.

His hands slid over her body, her hand tangled in his hair, her ass grinding against his groin. He pressed languid kisses along her neck, his hands journeying down to her thighs, fingers caressing in small circles until he slipped underneath her dress.

“Mmm, Cullen,” she moaned quietly, only for him to hear. He smiled as he heard his name pour from her lips and continued his path towards her core. His finger ran along her clothed slit, feeling them already soaked through.

“Looks like someone wants to be touched,” he whispered in her ear, pressing harder against her sex. He rubbed rough, fast circles against her clit, the fabric causing extra friction. Her body shook in his arms as he continued to tease her, his teeth nipping at her shoulder, his erection pressing into her has he rolled his hips. He was never one for clubs. He couldn’t care less about the loud music or all the people surrounding them. But they were on vacation and he certainly wasn’t going to say no to a few drinks and a chance to show everyone that she was his. Cullen growled as she ground her sex against his palm. There would be no gentleness tonight. No soft kisses. No hesitation. He was going to fuck her. Hard. He bit her earlobe as her grip on his hair tightened, nearly pulling a few strands from his head. She shuddered, moaned and panted.

“Did you just c-”

“ _Yes_ ,” she whimpered. His cock throbbed in his trousers as he brought his fingers to his mouth, his tongue slowly licking the juices from them as she watched, eyes darkened with desire. He brought his other hand to sweep her curls to the side and pressed his mouth to her ear.

“We’re leaving. _Now_.”

**  
**  


**

They rushed through the lobby of the hotel, his hand holding hers tightly. Once they reached the elevator, he pressed the button until the doors opened and once they did they stepped through. He pushed the tenth floor button and when the doors began to close he closed the distance between him and Emilie, his hips rolling against hers as his hands gripped her wrists, pulling them above her head.

“Are you ready to be fucked, Emilie?” he murmured in her ear before taking the lobe in his mouth, sucking and biting. He knew how much she loved it when he spoke to her like that and, though he didn’t do it all the time, he rather enjoyed it when the moment was right. It awakened something primal, something animalistic inside him. Her moan was answer enough for him and his mouth moved down to her neck. His tongue swept across her sweet skin, her pulse beating wildly beneath, her breath panting against his ear. He inhaled deeply, the scent of sweat mixed with her floral perfume invaded his senses and her leg wrapped around him to bring him even closer. Cullen’s teeth dug into her neck, hard enough to leave a mark, as the elevator bell rang, indicating they’ve reached their floor.

They held each other’s hands tight, nearly running down the hall to their room. Emilie fumbled with her purse trying to dig out the card but was incredibly distracted by him, his hands pulling her dress above her ass, his fingers snapping the string of her thong, the bulge of his hard cock pressing against her tender flesh.

“Having trouble, love?” he asked between the attack of kisses along her neck and shoulder. Once again, all she could do was moan in reply as she finally grasped the key and unlocked the room. When they stepped inside, Emilie yelped as he lifted her with one arm and carried her over to the bed, setting her down to sit on the edge. She was already breathless, her cheeks flushed, chest heaving, legs parted and he felt a spark shoot to his groin as he thought of all the things he’ll do to her. He licked his lips as he brought his fingers to undo the first button of his shirt.

“I want you to keep your eyes on me while I undress,” he paused as her eyebrow quirked. “And touch yourself.” He slowly undid the next button while he watched her hands trail down the center of her body, stopping to give her breasts a short squeeze before caressing her thighs. More buttons came undone as her fingers reached her clothed sex and began circling her clit. He tugged off his shirt and threw it to the floor, her eyes focused on his body as her fingers pushed past the cloth of her underwear and into her wet heat, a moan escaping both of their lips. Cullen undressed faster, unable to hold himself back any longer as her fingers pumped into her sex. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his trousers and briefs off in one tug, his cock bouncing against his stomach when it was freed.

Emilie bit her lip as he stalked towards her, like a predator hunting it’s prey, his hand slowly stroking his member as he made his way over and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her fingers away from her pussy and wrapping his mouth around them, licking the juices from them. He knelt in down in front of her and she gasped as he flipped her over onto her stomach and brought her knees onto the bed so that he had the perfect view of her. His hands ran over her ass, squeezing roughly, leaving red finger marks. One hand pulled back and slapped the sensitive skin, eliciting a moan from her. He pulled her thong to wrap around her thighs and groaned as he saw her slick dripping from her sex. In an instant, he buried his face into her, his tongue prodding her entrance and becoming intoxicated by her scent. Her moans were music to his ears as he danced around her clit, his head pushing harder against her body trying to become engulfed by her. He could feel her slick dripping down his chin and he moaned, his cock throbbing with anticipation, desiring to be buried deep inside her. He pulled his head back, his teeth biting her cheek as he inserted a single digit into her sex, coating his finger. He pumped and curled a few times before pulling out and trailed the finger along her backside.

“Oh, fuck, Cullen,” she moaned loudly as his finger circled her tighter hole. He mouth curled into a smile as his tongue returned to his ministrations. Her moans became even louder as his finger slowly entered her. They’ve only done this a few time before after she discussed she had some interest in experimenting with it, but she turned out to love it, as did he. He enjoyed anything that gave her pleasure. His lips sucked on her clit, his finger pumping faster and his other hand pulled down the top of her dress, her breasts spilling out. He squeezed and pinched the uncovered skin and her hips began to buck against his tongue.

“Come for me, Em. Come on my face,” he moaned against her skin. She cried out his name, her arms giving out, her torso falling to the mattress as her orgasm shook through her core. He growled, his face burying deeper into her pussy as her cum dripped into his willing mouth. She whimpered, her body becoming limp in his grasp. He pulled away from her, biting his lip as his eyes raked over her. His hands gripped her waist as he came to stand between her legs. He leaned over her, his lips pressing hard kisses along her spine, his cock rubbing along her slit.

“Are you ready for me?” he groaned against her ear, his fingers digging into her flesh as his hips rolled against her backside.

“Oh, Maker, yes,” she panted. His hand grasped his member, lining the tip with her entrance and pushed forward, sheathing himself completely in one thrust. He moaned as her tight walls contracted against his length before pulling out completely, and thrusting back inside hard. His hips set a brutal pace, sweat forming on his brow, skin slapping against skin, his grunts mixing with her moans as he fucked her. He moved a hand to grab her dress, using it as leverage to rock her against him ever harder and faster.

His leg found purchase on the bed next to her as he thrust into her, his cock hitting deeper inside of her. He gritted his teeth as she squeezed around him, her second orgasm ripping through her body. His name spilled out in screams as he pounded into her. Heat bubbled in his stomach, the muscles in his abdomen spasmed as his release drew closer. He grunted as he sped the pace of his hips, a hand coming to smack her ass before his torso doubled over onto hers, her back pressing against his stomach. His hand slid from her dress to cup her breast, his teeth biting her shoulder as the new angle brought him to the edge. He thrust deep one more time and his seed spilled into her. His body shook as their moans intertwined, his eyes squeezing shut as ecstasy wrecked through him. His hips jerked forward, the last of his seed dripping inside as they collapsed to the bed. He rolled off the top of her body, one of his legs draped across hers and they both panted and gazed into each others eyes.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” they said in unison, then chuckled together as well. Her hand swept a lock of hair from his sweat covered forehead and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. His tongue swept into her mouth and slowly rubbed against hers and he felt her smile into the kiss.

  
“Oh, Maker,” he murmured, breaking away from the kiss, “the things you do to me.”


End file.
